cwworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlow
Race The region consists of 5 states, but they are not all inhabited all by the same race: * northern state: Humans * Western state: Gold Elves * Southern state: Humans * Eastern state: Elves * South-Eastern states: Humans Capital * northern state: * Western state: * Southern state: * Eastern state: * South-Eastern states: Allegiance * northern state: Royals of Ardor, but their king is independent of the one who rules from Ardor. * Western state: A noble family who has crossed the border from the Gold Vale into Warlow, they stand independent from the king of the Gold Vale. * Southern state: Once independent traders who start living at the beaches, these people are independent humans and have no connection towards "royals" or "Anti-Royals", but most people classify them as an "Anti-Royal" state even though they deny it themselves. * Eastern state: A group of Wood Elves who traveled through the mountains and occupied a part of Warlow. These people do have a connection to the king of Areon but rule as an independent region. * South-Eastern states: Humans from Undriël who follow the same rules, but started to expand the country in this direction. They serve as a province towards Undriël. Foreign Policies None of these states posses a large political system, and none are recognized as a full and worthy country. Their politics consist solely of "trying to defeat the other states in Warlow". Warlow is seen as one big battlefield and is named as a state in anarchy. The reason for these fierce battles over Warlow is because of its important position for trade. The country is situated upon the trade route that follows the beaches. due to the ongoing war, people had to trade by boat, travel true the Saltu, what is considered dangerous, or travel around the large mountain range of the east. This war is seen by many why Ankor became so important, as trade over land was hindered at a crucial point. Type of rule * northern state: One ruler of a small society. * Western state: a family of nobles that rules * Southern state: A small republic of traders. * Eastern state: one ruler. * South-Eastern states: ruled by a governor. ''' '''Military Strength * northern state: 7k soldiers * Western state: 4k soldiers * Southern state: 5k soldiers * Eastern state: 5k soldiers * South-Eastern state: 8k soldiers. Vegetation Mountains The terrain is flat and easy to travel true, as the open plains make it easy. At the western-Northern and Eastern-Northern borders there are giant mountains: in the West the White Mountains and in the East the Green Mountains. The Northern border is one big gap between the two mountain ranges. * White Mountains * Green Mountains Rivers Due to the heavy fighting in the country, the river colors red often due to the blood of the fallen. This gave the river the name "Red River" over time. * Red River Forests In the South-East the country borders touch those of the Saltu an almost impenetrable forest. This forest made the trade had to go around, more land inwards. Category:Country